Hellsings New Child
by Kains Dark Angel
Summary: ok it isn't pg-13 yet, but it will be at some point. This is a parodyhumorromanse..thingy. A lot of mystery is in it too. I suck at summaries....sorry. anyway it's a really nice story about well....i don't want to give it away. So please try it out, and R
1. Friend or Foe

disclaimer: oh yeah I own all of these kick ass characters....I WISH!!! ok the only character I own is the little bundle of joy. The rest goes to the great creature of Hellsing!!!!

Chapter 1: What was Lost now is Found, Even if You Don't Realize It

One dark starry night, in the streets of London, silence filled the streets. The only person inhabiting the streets was a poor man who was huddled next to a flaming trash can which snapped merrily. A small breeze came through and filled the streets with a swaying motion. The breeze smelled like a fusion of fresh lilies and the darkness of night. Calmness was written in the vision of the streets until the sounds of foot steps of person is heard. The shadow of a giant of a man is seen with the help of the fire and the serene moon which brightly shined threw the night sky. The shadow was obviously connected to a body of a running man. His strong figure carried another figure in his arms. As this man ran, he thought through what he was doing carefully with remorse and happiness all at the same time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'_I know they said to me that you'd never fit in this world.....'_

The mans figure runs close to a huge mansion which is surrounded by guards keeping close eyes on the place. Guards both inside and outside of the gate are armed and alert. The man begins thinking of a way to get in without being noticed the leased. It almost seemed impossible till he saw that the guards were beginning to change posts, perfect timing. It was now or never!

__

' ..because of how you are and what you are...'

He jumps over the gate, but in the process two guards that had there backs turned to him turned around and saw him then alerted the rest of the guards. The man ran as fast as his strong legs could carry him. The figure he held clutched in fear onto him. 

__

'...they said to me, no you will not do this to that creature, you will not save it!...but I believe I can give you a better life...'

He jumped high up into a tall tree hoping to get away from the guards which are searching for him. He holds onto the figure as tightly as he could without crushing it. 

__

' I hope God will forgive me....forgive me for helping a creature of the darkness....'

His jacket slipped a bit so that the guards could see it. The guards began to shoot at him with pistols as to try their best not to wake the occupants. 

"Ugh! rahh! " The man was hit 4 times by the pistols greatly painful shots. He made sure the figure was ok.

" HUH F.." The figure was worried for the man. The man put a hand over it's mouth and hushed it. 

"Sshh I'm fine." He lied, but smiled a painful but sweet smile. 

__

' ..I taught this bundle the good word of the Lord, and I know this young child will teach it well...'

His figure was unseen as he jumped from the tree, over a bush, and landed behind it. He left his coat in the tree for the guards to shred for fun. He ran quickly as he could to get to the front door.

__

' ...I will...miss you...please, by the grace of God, let me see you again...'

He let go of the frightened figure and wrapped a blade and it's sheath around her left shoulder to under her right arm. He gave her a note which was attached by a string to the sword's handle. The little child held onto him, but he wouldn't allow the child to stay a hold to him.

" You'll be safe here child, I want you to be good, learn as much as you can, and please remember me forever."

The little child grabbed his right leg and hugged it. "N..No I want to stay with you forever! I'm scared to s..stay here!!"

The man reaches down and pats her on the head and hugs her for the last time. "I'll be back, to see you again when I can, when the bad guys aren't looking for you, you understand?" The little one nodded. "Good. I must go, now, please be good, and keep our faith and believe in our Lord and our God." The man knocked at the door and leaned quickly down and whispered to her. " I'll miss you." And with that he backed away and disappeared. 

In seconds a man came out of the door the same time a guard spots her. The guard points his gun at the little child.

" Don't shoot, I'll handle it." The man at the door said. The man was obviously very old. He has black hair which is tied neatly back into a ponytail with a yellow string. His eyes are a beautiful and rare shade of green which looks down at her in a lazy yet interesting way. He wore one glass lens over his left eye which glistened occasionally with a bit of light. His skin was a dark dull color that foreshadowed his age. He had on a white long-sleeved tuxedo shirt (I don't know what they are called) and had two golden rings on the top which wrapped around the top of his arms. Over this white shirt he wore a black vest which has a red tie tucked neatly in the vest. On his long delicate figures rests white gloves. He also wares black formal pants which are rolled at the bottom of the ankles. He wore black formal shoes. He looked down at the child. " Hello there, what can I do for you?"

The little girl looks up at him. She was scared. Her hair is long and brunet and messy. Her hazel eyes looked up at him in fear. She is tan and a skinny frame. She wore a nightgown and little slippers. She took her blade out which was Paladin style, sept hand crafted and it had a weird language written on the blade. The handle also had a lot of special qualities, different symbols and jewels etched into it. She held it out, blade side at Walter's body. The blade was shaking because her whole body was shaking. She turned her head away from the blade and closed her eyes shut. 

Walter looked at her with a bit of shock. 'Was this girl about to attack him with that blade, or at least attempt to?' Walter thought to himself. Behind his back he got his strings ready, just incase she might try something. 

After a bit of her getting the blade closer to him and her shaking like a chawawa, Walter saw the dangling note. Walter put his strings away and slowly moved his hands to her own. He touched one of her hands and said "Let go child." and she simply let go. Walter took the blade in one hand and removed the note with his other hand. He read the letter silently and decided that he must show this to Integra. "Dear child, please fallow me, we are going to talk with Ms. Integra." He opened the door wider and let her in as he bowed slightly and jester with his left arm and hand to go inside. 

She looks up at him still afraid greatly of the huge house and the cruel guards that stand outside with their guns. She is still shivering and doesn't move an inch. She curls her hands up together into a small ball and puts them up to her lips in a scared manner. 

Walter chuckles warmly

"You have nothing to worry about my dear, your actually a lot safer inside then outside."

And with those few words, she hurriedly walks into the mansion. Walter chuckles lightly again to himself. He looked at the little girl whom was staring at her blade which was in his right hand. He looked down at it then smiled. He flipped the blade a foot in the air and caught it by the blade, letting the handle point in her direction.

" I believe this belongs to you young lady." 

She took the blade slowly away from him and attempt to re-sheath it. She kept missing the sheath that was set on her back. Walter shrugs and walks over to her and smiles. He bends on one knee down to her and takes the blade gently from her hands and carefully puts it in its leather casing. The little girl turned around to look at him. She looks into his eyes then smiles a slight little smile. Walter smiles back and gingerly gets back up to his feet. He then bends over and pats her on the head. 

"Now come along."

He held out his hand for her to take, she took it into her own hand and seemed to feel a bit more comfortable there. It didn't seem as scary to her as it did before.

When they got to the main office Walter tapped on the door. 

"Miss Integra, I have a letter that you need to read immediately." 

A low female voice is heard from inside the door before Walter and the girl. 

"Then come in, Walter."

Walter opens the door to revel the shy little child holding onto his right hand who was still a bit scared. 

Inside the room you could see the green colored walls with multiple portraits of certain people. A few file cabinets could be seen with one little plant on one of them. Furniture was also set in this office. There was also a great view inside the room with high windows which spread out behind the woman. The woman sat at her desk with papers strewed around it. A black desktop lied on her right side of the desk and on the left side was her phone and in and out papers. The lady, which Walter called 'Miss Integra' was sitting there in a green suit with a blue tie which has a golden cross on the knot part of the tie. You could tell that she wore a white formal shirt underneath her green suit by the way it stuck out of the suit to make a collar and cuffs. Miss Integra also had gloves on, except they showed the marking of an organization. The lady also wore a pair of thin and round glasses. Her eyes are a beautiful blue that looked stern, just like her lips. Her full expression seemed stern and stricken. Her hair is a light blond color and her skin fair. 

"What do you need to tell me, and why do you have this child with you?" Said Integra in a hard voice.

*************

So far so good? COME ON REVIEW PLEEEAASEE THIS IS MY FIRST HELLSING FIC!!! oh BTW the little bundle I mentioned in the disclaimer is the little girl


	2. Evilness of the Big Red Scary Thing

Chapter 2 Integra's and Alucard's Opinion

          Integra looked carefully at Walter as he handed her the letter. She read it silently, her eyes darkening back and forth over the paper, scanning it's every paragraph to its every syllable. She puts the paper down slowly onto the table then looks at Walter in a calm manner. 

" Walter, is this paper insisting that we keep this child?" Integra commented solemnly.

"Yes mama' I believe it does." Walter said carefully

          Integra got up from her seat, her hands on her desk, and her head down. She then slams her fist on the table. 

" Walter we can not raise a child here at Hellsing!" She looks at him sternly

"Sir Integra, if I may, she is only a child but, what is written in the letter is right, she has no other place to go."

Integra got out a cigarette and lit it. 

"Maybe so but.." Integra and Walter kept on talking as a curious child walked over to a chair with Integra's coat on it. "What's this child's name? oh right it says it right here.." Integra reads the bottom of it then looks up to see the child sitting in a chair with a pair of Integra's glasses on, her coat on, and a pencil in her mouth and began to act like Integra. "..Marcy...get off the chair."

"Integra… get off the chair." Marcy repeated. 

          Walter had an anime sweat drop on the back of his head while Integra seemed to be fuming, yet really she thought it was adorable.

"I am the boss of  this office," she took the pencil out of her mouth and acted like she did a puff of smoke and then put it back into her mouth, "and I give the orders around here!" She giggles and smiles as she bounces around the room happily. 

          Integra looks down at the ground and shakes her head. " Just, er.. ok ok I'll think about this matter. She can stay as for a week until I truly decide if she is welcome or not." 

When Marcy heard this she jumped into the air and cheered. 

" YAY!! I HAVE A HOME!!" She ran over and hugged Integra.

"Whoa wait now, I didn't say you were permanently staying!" Marcy continued to hug her. "Oh well, ok, you can let go now...go on let go..." 

          Walter watched them and chuckled to himself, but stopped instantly when he heard a visitor's laugh. Alucard fazed through the wall when Marcy had run over to Walter to hug him. Alucard stopped fazing and looked at the child. The child looked up at him and winced.

"....y..your a ..a...AHHHHH SCARY DEMON THINGY!!!" She pointed a shaking finger at Alucard then jumped up into Walters arms and hugged his neck. 

Alucard burst out laughing heartily to himself. " So what's with the child? Is there something that's been going on that I have not heard about?"

Integra glared. " You love butting in to important conversations don't you?"

Alucard smirked. " Why yes, yes I do." He walked over to Walter and Marcy. He looked at her. " oh let me hold her."

Marcy shook her head and looked up at Walter. 

"I really don't think she would appreciate the offer Alucard." 

"Ahh nonsense let me please...OH MY GOD LOOK IT'S A FREAK!!" 

          Walter and Integra looked around ...and there was no freak...

"I can't believe we just fell for that..where is ..oh no" Integra looked over to Alucard. He had Marcy in his arms. Walter looked slightly panicked. 

"Alucard, please don't do anything.." Walter shuttered at the thought of what he could do.

Alucard smiled. " I smell some death on her, why surprise surprise, I didn't' know they made them so young." Alucard's smile got bigger. "Hello there half breed. If you are a half breed then nothing should really scare you, like THIS!!" He made his left hand turn into the 6 eyed Hellhound. It lashed out and acted as if it was going to bite her. She screamed and began to cry.  Alucard frowned and threw her over his shoulder high into the air. Walter  really panicked now. He ran over and caught her with agility that would be uncommon for a man his age. Marcy looked up into his eyes and realized something, he all of  a sudden looked younger and he was handsome. Walter looked down at her in a confused way. Marcy shook her head and saw the original old Walter. She still looked  up at him blankly, but what she hadn't noticed was that she was blushing a bit. Alucard caught sigh of this. Alucard walked over and poked Marcy in the face. 

"Aw isn't that sweet, Walter, she has a crush on you!" Walter looked at Alucard in a very confused way. 

"I do not think that is true Alucard, I think the redness in her cheeks is from crying from your rudeness. She is only a child and you treat her as if she  is already a teenager." Alucard  kept poking her cheek. She got annoyed by this very quickly which resulted with her biting his finger hard. 

"Ow, little devil bites." He makes the Hellhound come out, and this time instead of Marcy cowering she growls right back at it then slaps it. Alucard laughs. " There we go that's a lot better then from the crying." Walter looked a bit disapproving at the idea of Alucard teaching her to be a roughen. Alucard's made a scarier dog come out from the first one. Marcy stared it down then smiled and jumped on it. 

"PUPPY!!" She yelled and huggled the dog. Everyone had the sweat drop even the laughing Alucard. 

"Well at least she isn't scared of your dog transformation." Walter stated. 

"True, but we will see if she can stand my other forms. If she does stay, I want to train her for a bit. I want to see how long a child like her can hold up to my training. " Alucard said in an interesting tone.

"She probably wouldn't last an hour with your training Alucard, let alone 5 minutes." Integra said in an annoyed fashion. "I believe that someone different should train her for a while, then I might let you try, but that is very doubtful. 

Alucard whines. " Oh come on let me just have a little fun."

" Fun? I do not want to hear screams and traumatize her." Integra bored him down.

"OH WHY NOT!! IT'S SO FUN WHEN THAT HAPPENDS!!" Alucard whines In a loud voice.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!!" Integra screamed back. 

Alucard sighed. "Fine.." Alucard glared at his master then decided to leave. " Be sure to keep her away from the police girl."

Walter looked confusingly up at Alucard, "Why so Alucard?"

"Because, she'll hug her to death with her humongous.." * SMACK* Integra threw a Webster's Dictionary, hard back, right at his head and it hit. Alucard shrank back into the shadows growling and mumbling incoherently.

"Stupid, perverted vampire." Integra said sternly. 

Walter smiled slightly from amusement, while Marcy, now on the floor was being taken over by laughter. 

"..I guess the next order of business is to get her a room, Walter, take her to a room in the dungeon area." Integra waved her hand dismissively and sat down. Marcy got up, raced over, and grabbed the dictionary off the ground and ran to Integra and gave it to her. Integra actually smiled at her. "Thank you." She said as Marcy smiled and skipped away to Walter.

"Yes, Sir Integra, as you command." Walter took Marcy's hand and walked out the door.


End file.
